


Cheater Cheater Bestfriend Eater

by mintsaway



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Cheating, Multi, crumbling relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsaway/pseuds/mintsaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But even after three text messages, four missed calls, you still slept with my best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will updated as needed.
> 
> I apologize if any of the characters are OOC, this is my first time writing any of the dangan ronpa characters 
> 
> I got the idea for this fic early(ish) in the morning in an airport waiting for my flight, then wrote most of it on the plane (half asleep), so I am truly sorry if it sucks, but try to enjoy.

Maizono didn't know what woke her up that morning, but whatever it was she wished it would cease to exist in that universe, and the next twelve or so. Because if it hadn't woken her up at that particular time on that particular morning, she could have avoided this mess, even if only for another hour. Maybe she wouldn't have woken up at all That would have been preferable to waking up that morning.

"Ngh." Maizono groaned quietly as she sat up, not wanting to be awake quite so early. Though she was the kind of person who couldn't go back to sleep after waking up, so she stood up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Maybe it was because she was so tired that she didn't realize she wasn't in her apartment until she ran into the wall. Everything went downhill from there. It was when she sat up, after landing on the ground, that she realized she was A) In an unfamiliar hotel room, B) Completely naked, and C) Covered in dried cum.

"Oh god please no" She whispered, nervously shoving herself to her feet and turning around to face the bed, where she found a still-sleeping, equally naked, lavender haired detective. "Shit, how drunk were we?" She muttered, struggling in vain to remember anything about the previous night.

It was during this moment of strained thought that she noticed her cell phone blinking on the ground, half buried in her clothes. She picked it up tentatively, seeing three text messages and four missed calls from her boyfriend, Naegi Makoto. "I'm so screwed." She groaned silently to herself, heading into the bathroom so she wouldn't wake the slumbering woman still in the bed. 

She checked the texts first. 

1:33 a.m.: _hey, its getting late, come home soon k?_

2:06 a.m: _ur still w/ Kirigiri right? tell me where u r, i'll come get u_

3:06 a.m.: _hey u ok? y rn't u responding?_

Maizono pressed her hand to her face, muffling her groan. Of course he was worried. Fingers stiffened slightly with guilt, she checked her voicemail.

"Sayaka where are you? Please just tell me and I'll come pick you up. Don't drive home; don't get a cab. Just tell me where you are, pleasae?"

Next. 

"Ok really where are you? You _are_ still with Kirigiri aren't you? She's not answering her phone either. Are you two okay?"

Another.

"I'm really getting worried; please call me back I just need to know you're okay."

And the last.

"God Sayaka please, just come home." 

He sounded so defeated in that last message. Oh god, she felt sick. 

She dialed his number as quickly as she could, hands shaking slightly as she waited for him to pick up. She didn't have to wait long; he picked up half way through the first ring. 

"Sayaka? Are you okay? Where are you? What happened?" The words spilled out so fast and jumbled she could hardly understand them.

"I can't talk for long, but I'm fine. Kirigiri's fine too. We're still together. I'll be home soon, I promise. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She said in a low voice, trying desperately not to wake Kirigiri. 

"Um—Kirigiri's there, good. Can I talk to her?"

"She's still sleeping; everything's fine, don't worry. I really can't talk right now though."

"O-okay, just come home soon, please?"

"Uh-huh, bye, I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Maizono closed her eyes and hung up the phone, silently praying for this all to be a dream. She opened her eyes when she heard a faint rustling sound from the main room. 

She took a deep breath and stepped into the main room. Kirigiri's eyes immediately locked onto Maizono, quickly connecting her state of undress with the idol's. She stood swiftly, movements full of grace, and strode to the bathroom, grabbing Maizono's wrist lightly as she went. "We should shower." She said simply, leading the bluenette with her.

"Wh-what? Together?" Maizono stammered.

"It'll be faster this way, or am I incorrect in assuming that you'll need to be returning to your home within the next few hours, lest you worry Naegi further?" The detective explained calmly, turning on the water and stepping into the shower.

"Y-yeah, right, good thinking." Maizono mumbled, stepping in after her. 

They showered quickly, then returned to the main room to retrieve their clothes. They changed slowly, thick silence encompassing the room. "We need to talk about this before you leave." Kirigiri informed Maizono as she slid her gloves on.

"Yeah, I know." Maizono replied, perching herself on the edge of the bed.

"First, how much do you remember about last night?"

"We went to a bar because Celes wanted to talk to us about something there, and she never showed up. I don't remember anything after that."

"And what do you plan on telling Naegi?"

"The truth I guess."

"Do you have any ideas as to how or why this may have happened?"

"We were drunk."

"That's not going to hold up in an explanation of what happened last night."

"It's all I have."

"You are aware of the possible repercussions of this?"

"Yes."

"Then you should return to your apartment now. It will only get worse if you don't."

"What do you—”

"Go Maizono take care of this while you still can. I'll handle the room."

Maizono nodded and left the hotel, quite surprised (and a bit scared) to find her car in the parking lot. "This just gets worse and worse doesn't it?"


	2. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the fight I'm sure everyone was waiting for.
> 
> This took way longer than it should have, whoops. This chapter was really hard to write, mainly because I wasn't sure how to write Naegi getting angry. After consulting a few people I was able to come up with this; I hope it's alright.

Maizono too a deep breath, and unlocked the door to the apartment she shared with Naegi. She’d have to handle this eventually; she knew that. Though it didn’t make opening that door any easier. Nor did it prevent the mind numbing guilt that washed over her upon seeing the relief that washed over Naegi when she walked in. She stood still as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, muttering things she didn’t process, tears in the corners of his eyes. 

“What happened?” He asked after a few minutes. Maizono tried to keep her nerves under control, though it wasn’t an easy feat. She felt lightheaded, and she could swear her knees were trembling, as if they’d give out any second. She was noticeably paler than normal, and her breathing was shaky as she closed her eyes.

“Well Kirigiri and I, we uh, went out that th-that bar last night to meet Celes,” she started, praying to whatever God might still be listening that her voice wouldn’t continue to betray how nervous she was, “and well uh, she never showed up. We ordered a few drinks and waited. I guess-s we must have had more to drink than we intended, and I think we uh, I think we ended up having sex.” She said quickly and quietly, still hoping this was all just a terrible dream. She didn’t open her eyes for nearly ten seconds after she’d finished, biting the inside of her cheek as she watched the brunette process everything she’d said. 

“That’s why you didn’t come home then?” He asked after a while, shaking his head slightly, eyes downcast, like he didn’t believe her. 

“Yes.” She replied, eyes trained on the space just above his head. 

“And why you weren’t answering your phone?” He looked up slightly now, though he still wasn’t looking at her. 

“Yes.” She replied again.

He fell silent again, squeezing his shut tightly and shaking his head slowly, cautiously. “What do you mean you think?” He opened his eyes and again stared directly into her eyes. Maizono forced herself to meet his gaze. He sounded almost angry. Well, she really couldn’t blame him. Of course he was angry. What else did she expect? 

“I don’t really remember.” She admitted truthfully, lying would only make things worse. 

“You don’t remember…” He repeated almost inaudibly. 

“Why?” He sounded hurt now. Maizono felt the guilt swell up within her; he didn’t deserve this. “Did I do something wrong? Were you upset?” The idol almost lost her composure then. He thought it was his fault. 

“No, no of course you didn’t do anything. It wasn’t your fault.” She replied firmly. This was her fault; she was not going to let him feel guilty about this. 

“Then why?” Don’t use drunk as an excuse. Don’t use drunk as an excuse. Don’t use—

“We were drunk and I—”

“That’s not an excuse!” Naegi cut her off, raising his voice slightly. His eyes widened a bit then, and he bit his lip before walking quickly into the bedroom, locking the door behind him. 

Maizono stood in slight shock for a moment. Naegi hardly ever raised his voice over anything. She’d hurt him, really, truly hurt him. She brought her hand to her lips, biting it harshly and releasing all of her emotion. The sound was muffled by her hand. It was agonized and angry, broken fragments of the screams in her head. When she’d finished, she lowered her hand, staring blankly at the pale skin, small trails of crimson red running down towards her wrist. “Oh, it’s bleeding.” She whispered dully to herself. 

I can’t fix this. She realized slowly, watching the blood run down her skin. I’ve finally fucked up beyond repair. She felt as though her chest was constricting, oxygen forced out of her body, leaving her gasping silently for breath. Large tears spilled from her eyes, individually. She felt them roll slowly down her cheeks and drip from her chin. 

She jerked her hand across her face, smearing blood on herself. She had no right to feel upset. No one had hurt her, not the way she’d hurt Naegi. She felt the screams forcing their way up her throat, but she ground her teeth together, keeping her mouth shut. She didn’t deserve to be sad about this. She didn’t deserve to be upset over it. She’d broken something important, and now it was her job to pick up the pieces. She could try to put them back together, but they’d never fit the same. They’d never be quite right again. 

* * *

They didn’t talk about it after that. Every time Maizono tried to bring it up, Naegi changed the subject. He didn’t want to talk about it, because he knew if he did he would only make himself angry. The rational part of him knew he deserved to be angry; he deserved to yell, to explode at her. But another part of him wanted to ignore it. He hated anger, and a part of his mind thought maybe if he didn’t talk about it, didn’t get angry, everything would go back to normal.

Their relationship had been strained since that morning. Naegi smiled and acted like his usual happy self, but it was painfully obvious how forced the demeanor was. He couldn’t let go of the thought that he must have done something wrong, why else would she have done this? He felt crushed by the force of the realization of what this surely meant. He wasn’t good enough. He wasn’t enough to make Maizono happy. That had to be it. What other explanation was there? 

Naegi took a deep breath, calming himself before he went back into the bedroom he still shared with Maizono. The idol was already in bed, despite the early hour, fast asleep. Naegi sat gently on the edge of the bed, looking down at Maizono. She slept on the far side of the bed, curled up in on herself. She used to sleep splayed on the bed, taking up nearly the whole mattress. He slipped wordlessly beneath the covers, lying on his side, facing away from her. They used to sleep tangled up in each other, faces close enough that their breath mingled together, brushing the other’s neck or collarbones. Now they sleep far apart, backs to each other. 

Naegi had always been small, and the sheets on beds and always felt loose to him. But recently he felt as though they’d begun to swallow him. He’d go to bed at night only to be drowned in fabric and the wretched musings of his own mind. 

He wanted so desperately for everything to be okay again, but he knew it never would be. Every time he looked at Maizono He saw the guilt etched into her behind the sweet, happy façade she put up, every movement bore the weight of pain and regret. Every morning he woke up to the fear that she might not be there anymore, the fear that she may have left in the night, never to return. He of course didn’t know she woke every with the same fear in her eyes as he. 

Despite all their efforts to pretend nothing had ever happened, they still couldn’t speak about anything beyond basic small talk. Their movements were still stiff and uncertain around each other. Every touch seemed to almost burn them, and Naegi hated it. He hated it more than anything else, because he really did love Maizono, and he could feel pieces of his heart chipping away with each passing moment. 

As much as he tried, this was something he couldn’t will himself to forgive her for. This was something they couldn’t fix, and yet, neither had the strength to shatter it for good. So they lived in a perpetual state of irreversible damage.


End file.
